Hancock and His Super Special Awesome Adventures
by xxTemarixx
Summary: Lets join Hancock, and his magical adventures through the Tenimyu Kingdom! /Crack. OOCness. Rated T for language/


xSadistxFujix and I were bored so we started one of those Mad libs, but this one made no sense and is pure crack. And ahs no storyline what so ever. So we just went back and forth filling in the blanks we made. Read and Review! Enjoy!

Note! Any character or object that doesn't have a number by it it related to Prince of Tennis!

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters, objects, or references to any Anime/Show/Movie that in this Fanfiction. And credit goes to xSadistxFujix because she help make it!

* * *

There once was a tennis player in the land of TeniMyu(1) who sat on a butter finger. So all day he walked around with a dirty stain on his shorts. The people pointed and laughed at him as he walked past, and he was oblivious to the rumor that said he twitched all day long.

When he finally found out, he hurried to the washroom only to get stopped by a giant Potato chip bag. He started to curse uncontrollably before he slept on the bag.

When the boy named Hancock(2) woke up, he ventured into the twinkling woods that were filled with ducks and water guns that liked to sing about tennis players.

Hancock started skipping gayly through the forest, running into the sadistic Fuji tree! When the Sadistic Fuji(Syusuke) tree saw him trip he said, "You just got pwnd". Hancock just did the worm on the ground until he found a foot on his head.

Suddenly the foot shrunk into a fugly Ryoma who started doing the Can Can. Then all the Tensai dork came to live and help Ryoma in doing the Can Can. All of a sudden there was a loud chirp and a bleeding little oreo appeared. They were dancing the Can Can while wearing pink miniskirts.

Meanwhile, the Sadist Tree just took pictures of the whole thing with a sly, evil smirk on his face.

But that all changed when (- insert them music here -) BATMAN(3) appeared wearing a Darth Vador costume and holding Karupin(4) captive

Ryoma shrugged and yelled, "Kamehameha"(5) and with the help of his I-pod Nano he danced and ended up sleeping on Karupin and Batman.

While Batman was dying from being sat on, The Sadist Tree Yukimura(Seiichi) flew into the clearing on his trusty broom name Sanada and started discussing plans to humiliate their boyfriends, Sanada and Tezuka, with Sadist Tree Fuji.

Tezuka and Sanada made out while their friends looked at them in boredom.

Fuji and Yukimura were getting p*ssed off and started chasing Both Tezuka and Sanada with their Branches of Glaring Glasses.

During this, a purple Snake Molester showed up (-cough - Orochimaru(6) - cough -) hitting on a bat while holding onto His grape ponta.

Everyone gasped as the Glaring Glasses turned into Oshitari who started molesting people with the Snake Molester.

Spiderman(7) showed up and started shooting at everyone.

While Spiderman shot people, The two Sadist trees were dancing the Waltz there next to Mizuki who had shown up wearing a ball gown(8) and holding a Death Note(9).

Santa Claus(10) showed up to Tango with him in his quest to escape of the Sharigan.

Itachi(11) then showed up, using his fairy dust and everyone fell asleep and Itachi danced merrily off to play with his weasels.

Captain Aoi came through the forest armed with a bazooka to use as a pogo stick.

Aoi then realized everyone was asleep, and called forth Atobe and Sasuke(12) on his pogo stick while played Go on people.

Atobe appeared, screaming, "Icha Icha Paradise"(13) at Inuyasha(14) while Sasuke was poking Naruto(15) with a stick.

Deidara(16), the magical fairy(17), appeared and used his Explosion stick named Tobi(18) to put everyone to sleep for 68.3745296 hours.

L(19) appeared saying that there were on their way to a Mexican Restaurants in Thailand(Is a Country for those who don't know) and that Sailor Moon(20) rule Thailand.

Deidara, the only one awake, knelt down in L's awesomeness and they swam towards the restaurant.

A Bird named Mr. Tweetums(21) came riding into the scene on a magic Carpet. He looked at everyone asleep, sighed, and said, "Fsshh.  
(This is what Kaidoh Kaoru says alot)"

When Mr. Tweetums left, Jiroh, the Narcoleptic Elf, woke up but couldn't find his expensive stuffed bear named Kei-chan (Hint hint, Atobe) and pouted before falling asleep again.

The next day, a madhatter named Niou walked into the forest while wearing a shirt that said Trickster 'Seme'(Cause we all know he is an Uke,  
but won't admit it, hehe) and had Yagyuu following him grudgingly. Yagyuu was wearing a shirt that said 'Gentle' Men.

Niou and Yagyuu started playing Cops and Robbers(22) until Hancock woke up and sung them out of the forest.

His singing was so horrendous that everyone in the forest stayed asleep and started to throw ducks at him.

Hancock left the forest naked while everyone finally woke up and started to party like there was no tomorrow.

The reason Hancock was naked was because Deidara the magical fairy put a spell on him but nobody else saw him naked or else they were raped him.

Once home, Hancock flew to the bathroom to sing Valentine's Kiss.

He sang so great that his mother showed up and started to feed him cookies.

Hancock started drooling on the cookies for about 3.99999999333487 hours.

His duck came into the room by hovercraft and watched as Hancock started to do the twist before yawning.

After so many hours, Hancock fell asleep on his coconut tree in his attic.

Hancock wondered about pudding when he woke up, then the dumb rabbit came in by a shopping cart and yelled at him while forcing purple, green, and yellow dogs into the room.

The dogs start peeing on everything before skipping out the door at 234 miles per cat.

The Evil Sadist-Tree was puking with Pumpkins because the Fairy Deidara killed everyone.

Now Hancock just hummed like Tweetie Bird for a while until Bugs Bunny was ready.

Bugs Bunny(You should know who he is) and Tweetie Bird(Same here) decided to sleep because they can.

FIN!

* * *

Okay, yeah this was totally random and pointless, but it kept me laughing for hours. ^^ so review and let me know what you think! Both Sadist-chan and I will be doing another one. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Stay tuned for more! Read and Review Nyaa! Here is what everything relates to:

1 - Tenimyu is what all the Prince of Tennis Musicals altogether.  
2 - Hancock, as in Hancock the movie.  
3 - Batman, well we all know who Batman is.  
4 - Darth Vador is from Star Wars.  
5 - Dragon Ball Z, what they say when perofrming a cetrtain attack.  
6 - Orochimaru the Snake Sannin/Nija/Guy from the Anime/Manga 'Naruto'  
7 - We all know who Spiderman is.  
8 - In the Manga 'The Dreaming' their are girls who run around in Victorian stlye Ball gowns 9 - A Death Note book from the Anime Death Note.  
10 - Santa Claus, yeah we all know who he is, even if he is real or not.  
11 - Itachi Uchiha from the Anime/Manga 'Naruto.  
12 - Sasuke Uchiha fromt he Anime/Manga 'Naruto.  
13 - Ichi Ichi Paradise is a porn book that Hatake Kakashi from the Anime/Manga 'Naruto' reads, 24/7, lol.  
14 - Inuyasha, one of the main characetrs frmo the Anime and Manga 'Inuyasha.  
15 - You can kinda guess, Naruto Uzumaki from the Anime/Manga 'Naruto'. 16 - Deidara, he is also, from the Anime/Manga 'Naruto.  
17 - The Fairy(ies) from Cinderella

18 - Tobi is a character from the Anime/Manga 'Naruto', also.  
19 - L from theAnime/Manga 'Death Note'  
20 - Sailor Moon from the Show/Anime 'Sailor Moon'  
21 - From the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series.  
22 - A childrens game


End file.
